High School Musical Never Ends
by ElphieThroppDG28
Summary: I wrote new lyrics to the song "High School Never Ends"...so now it's about HSM! Summary isn't very good...and I really don't hate HSM... WARNING: ONE HSM 3 PLOT SPOILER AT THE END...
1. High School Musical Never Ends

_A/N_

_Hey, everyone! So, I was thinking about "High School Never Ends" by Bowling For Soup the other day, and then I randomly fit two and two together to get..."High School (Musical) Never Ends"! It's the same melody of the original song, only I changed the words to fit HSM and stuff. Basically, the song's about someone who hates HSM and can't believe that they made another one. _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM, "High School Never Ends", or any other related titles. This was just for fun. Oh, and I'm not trying to bash on anything or anyone...this was just me joking around. I like HSM...I just think that it's WAY TOO OVERMARKETED. And the whole purpose of this song is to see what would happen if I really did hate HSM...and this would probably be the result._

_Enjoy!_

_-_

**_"High School (Musical) Never Ends"_**

**OPENING**

Hey!

Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh

Hey!

Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh

Hey!

**VERSE 1**

Two films, you hope that's it

From the whole Disney-"HSM" bit.

All those pointless songs

That drag on and on;

If you hear another one, you'll have a fit.

Then when you think they're done,

The folks at Disney decide to have some fun.

And they come out with yet another HSM film.

You thought it was over, but they've only begun!

**CHORUS**

Now everyone's completely insane!

Will Troy and Gabriella break up again?

What's with the prom night

And the odd, funky lights?

And, on top of that, more scenes in the rain?

And, of course, they play some b-ball,

And they have three, new weird friends.

But it's still the annoying, kid flick you knew back then… High School Musical never ends!

Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh

Hey!

Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh

Hey!

**VERSE TWO**

First one was super lame,

Yet they still got all that acclaim.

Then the second film was twice as bad!

It was marketed some more; that's really sad.

Now every time you go to Wal-Mart,

It's all you see in everyone's shopping cart.

And all the little kids can't get enough;

I'll never understand how they buy that stuff!

Sharpay Evans is the drama queen.

Her brother, Ryan: strangest kid I've ever seen.

Chad D.'s a playa,

Taylor's a wanna-be.

I can't take anymore…

I think I'm gonna scream!

**CHORUS**

Now everyone's completely insane!

Will Troy and Gabriella break up again?

Why is he choking, is he just joking?

Gabby seems to think she eases his pain!

And, of course, they play some b-ball,

And they have three, new weird friends.

And we have no idea where Mrs. Darbus has been…

High School Musical never ends!

Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh

(High School Musical never ends!)

**GUITAR SOLO**

**CHORUS**

Everyone's still completely insane!

Troy and Gabriella broke up again!

Prom night was freaky,

The lights were creepy,

And there were too many scenes in the rain!

But the songs weren't that annoying,

And I kinda liked the fashion trends.

And I might not think it's as stupid as I did back then…

High School Musical never ends!

Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh

High School Musical never ends!

Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh

(Here we go again…!)

Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh

Hey!


	2. Dedications and Acknowledgements

DEDICATION PAGE

The following have contributed somehow to this cool new song that I managed to get out of my system in about a half-hour:

-Bowling For Soup, for writing the original song. Without the original song, there wouldn't even be a "High School Musical Never Ends". Rock on!

-Everyone at HSM, cast and crew and fans alike. I'd have never gotten my ideas for this song without all of them! (And also making another movie...).

-All those stores that carry WAY TOO MANY HSM products (this one kinda goes without saying...).

-My family and friends, for their very different perspectives on HSM. They also contributed to the ideas in this song.

Thanx again!

~ElphieThroppDG28


End file.
